okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Three-Faced Top
The Three-Faced Top is a type of demon encountered in Ōkamiden. It belongs to a variation of the Wheeled Destruction category of demons. Description The Three-Faced Top is first encountered at Shinshu Field (100 years ago), in a Demon Scroll in the area. The Three-Faced Top, at first glance, is just an ordinary spinning top with nothing noticeable. But this harmless facade is removed when it assumes one of the three elements of Fire, Ice and Lightning. With each element, the Three-Faced Top will sprout a body part that is on the spinning top of the corresponding element: the eye of the Fire Eye, the mouth of the Ice Lips and the pair of ears of the Thunder Ear. Background The Three-Faced Top was once only an ordinary spinning top, but since no one wanted to play with it, it is animated into a demon and possessed a mind of its own when a demon picked it up. Because of its featureless appearance, the Three-Faced Top can only mimic other demonic spinning tops, and thus its surface is scarred. "The toy no one wanted to play with became a demon when one picked it up. Lacking distinguishing features of its own, it chooses to mimic other demon tops. It's perpetual mimicry has led to scarring on its featureless surface." Bestiary Entry Strategy Immediately when a Three-Faced Top emerges, it will assume a random element between fire, ice and lightning. Chibiterasu has to do the following for the demon's element: *'Fire:' Use Galestorm (Whirlwind) or Waterspout (Splash) to dispel its protective fire, secret Celestial Brush technique being more efficient, for their long duration. Then, Chibiterasu has to bash it to death (Glaives are preferable for their heavy hits, thus dealing damage quickly), but the demon will came to before he can finish it off, and when it rise, it will change its element to ice or lightning, so counter these elements with their respective methods below. If Chibiterasu is using the Providence Crystal, then a single shot of the Ice crystal will penetrate the Three-Faced Top's defense and stunning it simultaneously. Repeated Ice shots will kill the demon before it can recover from the initial daze. If the Three-Faced Top has fire as its element upon death, then use Waterspout or Splash as its Floral Finisher. *'Ice:' Use Inferno or Fireburst to dispel the Three-Faced Top's ice defense, the Secret Brush Technique being more effective, for its long-lasting inferno. Then Chibiterasu can bash it to death with Glaives, but the demon will came to before he can finish it off, and will change its element to either fire or lightning (see these elements' respective sections for methods on countering them). If Chibiterasu is using the Providence Crystal, then a shot of the Fire crystal will both penetrate the Three-Faced Top's ice shield and stun it, and repeated Fire shots will kill it before it can rise. If the Three-Faced Top has ice as its element upon death, then use Inferno or Fireburst as its Floral Finisher. *'Lightning:' Use Galestorm or Whirlwind to disperse the thunderclouds, the latter being more preferable for its long duration (it will not only dispel the clouds, and will also deal damage over time). Then, assault it until its death, but since Chibiterasu cannot finish it off before it came to, it will change its element to either fire or ice upon rising (for countering these elements', see their respective sections). This is the only element that Chibiterasu cannot counter with any elements of the Providence Crystal, so shots of either the Ice or Fire crystals will work, although Ice will also freeze the demon for a while. If the Three-Faced Top has lightning as its element upon death, use Galestorm or Whirlwind as its Floral Finisher. Category:Enemies in Ōkamiden